Alcohol-related problems in older persons result from quantity and frequency of use, but consumption alone may not be as important as the effects of drinking on physical, social, and psychological function. Low consumption can cause problems for older persons on medication. Currently available education focuses on alcohol abuse and dependence in younger persons and scarcely addresses concerns relevant to older persons. Educational materials are needed to instruct older persons about the age- related consequences of drinking. This project aims to make up for this deficiency by developing an educational booklet for community-dwelling persons 65 years and older. The booklet will be unique in emphasizing risks for alcohol-related problems in older persons regardless of consumption levels. It will include illustrations and resources, incorporate principles of learning that are appealing to older persons, and be applicable to multiple settings including health settings, senior centers, and the Internet. Content will be derived from (1) guidelines produced by a Consensus Panel and the literature; (2) conducting focus groups at 3 differing sites; (3) evaluating effectiveness (e.g., knowledge and self-efficacy); and (4) evaluating usability (whether or not the booklet is likely to be used in natural settings like waiting rooms, pharmacies, or doctor's offices). PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Can be published privately or commercially and sold in health care and senior service centers. Managed care organizations are interested in reducing costs by preventing illness through easy-to-distribute consumer health education. Organizations like the American Association of Retired Persons and the American Medical Association have consumer education on their Web pages. These groups are a potential market.